Certain materials useful in the preparation of luminescent devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED) and quantum dots, undergo oxidative damage when exposed to air and moisture, often resulting in a loss of luminescence. While the preparation of barrier layers effective against the penetration of air and moisture are known, attempts to bond such layers to convenient polymeric matrices incorporating the sensitive material have resulted in poor interlayer adhesion.